


The Wurst Day Ever

by Izzyfrizzy808



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfrizzy808/pseuds/Izzyfrizzy808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig comes home from work and truely has the worst day ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wurst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, This is probably going to be really crappy and apoligize in advance.

THE WURST DAY EVER

Ludwig stumbled through the door attempting to get his already soaking body out of the downpour. He shut the door against the heavy wind and turned to head upstairs. His soaked shoe slid as he took the first step, causing his body to be shot straight towards the floor. A string of German profanity floated down the otherwise silent halls. He stood, careful not to slip again, and made his way to his room. He swung his bedroom door open before it slammed back into his face.  
“Gott!” The German exclaimed, he staggered back in shock. He tried again, but only opening the door halfway. He slid in with much difficulty and stared down at his offender, a laundry basket sat right in the path of the door. “That stupid maid…” he sighed disdainfully. He set the laundry basket on his made bed and walked to his bathroom.

Ludwig, now dressed in a dry T-shirt and jeans, decided to make some dinner for himself. He walked into the kitchen, blasted ‘Disco Pogo’ from the radio, and put on his pink, ‘Kiss the Chief’ apron. He started singing along with the song and swaying to the beat as his brat wurst sizzled in the pan.  
“Disco Pogo, ding-a-ling-a-ling!” He spun around to find (y/n) singing along while taking in her German friend.  
“(Y-Y/N)!!” Ludwig exclaimed in shock. She started laughing hysterically as a blush creeped it’s way up his face.  
“Ludwig, what are you wearing?!?!” (y/n) exclaimed between her fits on giggles. Ludwig stuttered while trying to explain which made her laugh even harder. Tears formed in the usually stoic German’s eyes. (y/n) stopped laughing immediately. “Ludwig… whats wrong?” She questioned. He explained everything. From the storm, the slip, the laundry basket, and her catching him in the apron. She was able not to laugh as he explained it all. “Oh you poor baby…” She said as she hugged him. They stood that way for a while till a burning smell filled the air. Ludwig turned to find the wurst he was cooking burned and smoking. He quickly turned off the stove and gave an angered groan.  
“Mein gott! That vas mein last package of wurst!” He groaned in exhaustion. (y/n) speared a sausage with a fork, held it up, and exclaimed,  
“This must be your WURST day ever!” Ludwig stared at her emotionlessly then burst out laughing. She smiled at him and dialed a number on her phone.  
“Vhat are you doing frau?” Ludwig inquired, she smiled.  
“I’m ordering pizza…”  
((The end))


End file.
